


Resonance! Woo-Hoo!

by Something_untraceable



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_untraceable/pseuds/Something_untraceable
Summary: All of the Ducktales characters are humans and in the Soul Eater universe as if this was part of their normal lives. The Duck boys are weapons starting their new lives as students of the DWMA!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Gosalyn Mallard, Louie Duck & Violet Sabrewing
Kudos: 15





	Resonance! Woo-Hoo!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an extremely self indulgent crossover I'm writing for myself but if you like it too let me know in the comments!

Among many young and nervous students who walked the same stone path to school and their future were 4 white haired kids. Two jumping together in stride while two dragged their feet in tow.

"Come on, hurry! We don't want to be late on our first day! What happened to all the excitement you guys had yesterday?" said Webby as she bounded up stone steps, two at a time.

"Yeah you guys are being a real drag right now. We have been waiting to get into the DWMA for literal years!" Dewey chimed in. 

Huey and Louie exchanged a look at each other before at the other two. 

Louie answered first, ever the pessimist, "That's easy for you two to say. You guys are already a weapon and meister pair. We have no idea what's gonna happen for us."

"Based on the fact that our destination is right up ahead we aren't late. And Louie is right this time, statistically speaking there is no way to chart adolescent behavior and who we are likely to be paired with. It's not as easy for us," Huey added.

Dewey put an arm around each brother, pulling the two up the stairs faster. 

"Come on, we're the Duck boys! No one or no other kid is gonna stop us from being awesome death weapons. I bet you guys will get great meisters!"

"You really don't know that," said Louie. "I heard a rumor that-" Louie shuddered, "-Doofus Drake was gonna be here too."

All the kids simultaneously cringed and shuddered together.

"Oh yeah for sure, we'll avoid him like the plague. But besides him I'm sure there are plenty of cool kids," Dewey said back.

Louie would have replied, but he, like his siblings and honorary sister couldn't help but stop and take in the school as they made it to the top of the stairs. The large skulls that formed the sides, oversized candles and spikes were like a weird modern art sculpture that all of them could appreciate in a different way.

This was it. The rest of their youth would be spent here and out in the world on dangerous missions. Not that they weren't used to the latter by now. All four of them took their first step inside together.

It was a school to say the least but the feel of everything around them was far different than a normal public school, though Webby wouldn’t know. Skull motifs for death were everywhere in the smallest of places. The hallways were of dark wood and light colored stone. Older students were talking among each other as they walked past the new students and down the halls to where they knew their classes to be. 

Dewey and Louie were watching the students and their confident walk, Louie specifically trying to listen in on conversations. Huey was admiring the architecture while Webby was trying to do all three things at once. 

In the midst of their distraction as they walked, Huey accidentally bumped into someone knocking a book from their hands. 

“Ah! I am so sorry about that! Let me get that for you,” said Huey as he picked up the book, not really looking at who he bumped into. Huey was surprised at the title as he picked the book up. 

“Wait, are you reading soul history in Latin?”

The girl took the offered book back as it was handed to her and nodded. “I’ve read that witches often speak, read and write in multiple dead languages so I’ve been doing some light reading in case I come across any witch texts.”

Dewey and Louie looked at each other with already bored looks. Dewey mouthed, ‘light reading?’

Everything about this girl screamed nerd to the two of them. Her dark, curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her clothing looked like it belonged to someone who lived in the library.

“That’s amazing!” said Webby as she jumped into the conversation with her hand sticking out. “Hi! I’m Webby!”

The girl shook Webby’s hand. “Violet Sabrewing, meister. A pleasure.”

She shook each of their hands as they were introduced.

“You look like you’re the same age as us, aren’t you? We won’t be studying witches or even be close to fighting them right now,” said Huey.

“You can never be too careful. Knowing early can be an advantage and well, my dads wanted me to be safe.”

“You should walk to class with us,” Huey and Webby said in sync.

Louie rolled his eyes. Great, looks like Huey found his meister already.

“Thank you, I would love to join you.”

Violet, Huey and Webby all got along instantly as they walked. They talked about dead languages and secret texts. Webby regaled Violet about some of their related adventures to long forgotten places. For Dewey and Louie they couldn’t get to class any faster.

But arrive to class they did, and perfectly on time. All five kids took their seats in the lecture hall on the same row just as the bell chimed for class to start. A few kids straggled behind, but most had already taken their seats in various rows. 

Louie could feel eyes on him from somewhere. When he turned around he saw Doofus Drake directly behind him. How the hell did he get there without them noticing. Louie grimaced and pulled his hood over his head to try and best ignore the weird rich kid. Ugh why did he have to be here too?!

A few minutes passed quietly when all of the students started to talk among themselves. Just where was the teacher?

The sound of wheels rolling on a cart or something was drawing near and everyone stopped talking. No one knew what to make of the stitched up man as he wheeled in rapidly on an office chair and fell to the ground when the chair hit the doorway threshold. As if nothing happened the man picked the chair up and wheeled into class while sitting on the chair backwards. His arms rested on the chair’s headrest.

All the students were silent as they watched him place a hand on the dial at the end of his head and turn it until it clicked.

“New students oh boy,” he said with no real enthusiasm. “Now I’m sure all of you are nervous or excited I can tell, but-”

An out of breath girl with red hair ran through the doorway and skidded to a halt.

“Sorry I’m late! I had to help my dad out of the fridge he uh… forgot the milk again,” she said with an awkward laugh.

No one else laughed since they didn’t really know what she was talking about.

Stein looked at her closely, making the girl nervous before he shrugged, “Well try not to let it happen again Miss…?”

“Gosalyn. Gosalyn Waddlemeyer… Sir.”

“Hm. Well take your seat then. I was just about to get started with class.”

Gosalyn nodded and quickly took one of the last few seats in the second row, just in front of the Duck family and Violet. 

Stein continued, “As I was saying you guys will get used to how things work here pretty fast. I’m Professor Stein, but I’m not your homeroom teacher. Sid will be here later, but I’m here to try a new experiment with you guys.”

Many of the students looked at each other and at the professor nervously as he grinned.

“Now usually we let meisters and weapons choose each other naturally, but I’m gonna play a little game of matchmaker. Show of hands, who is already paired? You will be excluded from his experiment.”

Dewey and Webby sighed in relief as they both raised their hands.

Stein picked up the roll sheet from the desk and pointed at the two of them. “Names and weapon type.”

“Dewey Duck, I’m a spear! Uh, Sir.”

“Webby Vanderquack, meister, Sir!”

Stein nodded as he checked the roll sheet. He got the names and typing for a few others in the room. Looks like only four pairs this year. He had a lot of pairing up to do. He called roll for all the rest to know their names and weapon type, but also so all the students knew who each other was. Assuming they were listening that is.

“I guess I got my work cut out for me, but no matter I have a very special ability that will help me pair the rest of you up. Some of you may already have this ability or might grow into it, but it isn’t common. To be able to see souls that is.”

Many of the students listened closer in interest.

“What I’m going to do is pair you based on how I see your soul compatibility, stick with this partner for a week. You can tell me next Monday if you feel like you work together or need to seek out a new one. Now then, let's get started.

As Stein started to call out the names of weapons and meisters he could only internally chant, ‘Please don’t be Doofus. Please don’t be Doofus!’

“Louie Duck, rifle.”

Louie swallowed nervously, “Yes?”

“Your meister will be Violet Sabrewing.”  
Louie looked over to Violet and in his peripheral and could see a dejected Huey. But hey this was only for a week, right?

“Okay.”

Violet nodded, not seeming too put out by the decision.

“Gosalyn Waddlemeyer!”

“Yeah?”

“Your weapon will be Huey Duck, gladius.”

Gosalyn looked up at the last remaining triplet. She had a hard time remembering all the names of everyone in class, but this one was at least easy to guess. Huey waved shyly at her. Gosalyn looked back to Stein and nodded.

The day started so great for Huey, but now he wasn’t so sure. He wanted to ask Violet to be his meister, but now he was stuck with the girl who showed up late to class. Was Professor Stein really able to see souls? Gosalyn seemed like a way better match for Louie than for him. He could only hope the week went by okay.

Stein paired up the rest of the class just as another adult walked in. The kids all gawked at the zombie man. How was this even possible? The Duck family had seen zombies before, but none this well put together.

“Class, this is your homeroom teacher, Sid. He will be teaching you for the rest of the week every morning. You won’t be seeing much of me until next week.”

Stein looked up at Sid from his seat, “They’re all yours, you can move them to sit with their partners if you want, but I’m going to head out.”

Stein pushed the chair away with his feet only for it to fall over at the threshold again. He picked himself back up and rolled away. Sid and the class watched in silence.

Sid took his place at the lectern and picked up the roll sheet, “I think I will have you all move to sit with your partners, you should all try to get to know each other more out of class time.”

Sid waited for the kids to all rearrange themselves and move seats. Louie and Huey switched places while Gosalyn moved up to the third row. Louie couldn’t be happier that Doofus was forced to the front.

“Alright then,” Sid started. “Class is in session.”


End file.
